I saved you, but you couldn't save me
by mysticfalls-originals
Summary: so this is a one-shot that I made because the lovely @l0nd0ninnit tagged me in this quote on tumblr. It sparked the rest of this story ;; bonkai final scene AU


" _ **I SAVED YOU, BUT YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME…**_ **"**

 _He felt her behind him before he heard her, a smile spreading across his face before he turned to look at her sideways._

" _Have you checked yourself out lately, cause, gross." she waved a hand in front of her face and chest._

 _He bellowed a laugh, a deep roaring sound laced with sarcasm as he looked down at his appearance of a blood-soaked suit._

" _Oh Bon, you know you like what you see. I'm dressed to impress.. and I'm injured, it's a win-win."_

" _Not yet," she remarked as she raised her hand and he felt a searing pain shoot through his head as he gripped his temples. She flicked her wrist and his knee snapped inward, making him fall to the floor. He cried out in pain followed by a laugh laced with fury._

" _You just had to come back, Kai. And in typical you fashion, you let the heretics loose on my town and now everyone is in danger."_

" _You aren't."_

" _Yes I am! I need to save everyone, again, thanks to you!"_

" _Why?" he gritted. "Why save the people who have never tried to save you?" Anger surged through him as he threw his hand out towards her and she was frozen in place. He raised himself up slowly._

" _The heretics are here because of you, Bonnie. Because of your incessant need to be a self-sacrificing martyr and put these people's needs before your own." He stalked towards her. "Do you really think it was in your best interest to get rid of me? Did it feel good up on your moral high horse to vanquish the dragon that set the town ablaze?"_

" _Yes" she spat, "because that's what you are Kai - a beast - who does nothing more than cause havoc and exploit people for your benefit."_

" _You mean like your buddy Damon," he replied, stopping a few inches in front of her and cocked his head to the side._ " _I mean what better of an example," he raised his hands as a smile spread across his face. "The one who has caused this town, you specifically, countless ways of endless suffering and then - poof - exploits you into helping him with anything he needs."_

" _That's not -"_

" _You know," he continued "I actually warned him about his ripper mother, the heretic army she had behind her and the body count they left behind. Even threw in the predicament it could put you in, but none of that mattered._ _You didn't matter, or this town, or the consequences - which I guess in this situation would be me, and you fell for it."_

" _I wanted you gone." she responded stubbornly, her chin raised to look into his glare._

" _Did you though?_ " _he asked through squinted eyes, a doubtful look on his face. "Cause I don't think so. I think it scared you how much you wanted me around. To be the target of your anger, your resentment -" he walked around her as he spoke, a finger trailing across her back and shoulders_. " _Your sexual tension," he smirked, landing back in front of her. "I seem to recall you reaching your breaking point only a mere few months after I left you."_

" _What?…"_

" _Oh yeah. All this talk of murdering me and splitting the prison world in half when you were ready to off yourself the moment I leave you alone. I couldn't have that, obviously."_

 _She felt a chill go down her spine as she tried to step backwards, still frozen in place. "What are you talking about?"_

" _Oh did Damon not tell you?" His smile was wide but you could see the anger in his eyes. "What did I tell you, what a guy. Yeah your good pal Damon was too busy drinking away his sorrows with Elena upstairs while I took a poker through the chest during my spell to save you."_

 _She stared up at him, shocked, no comebacks coming to mind._

" _You didn't think that garage door opened on its own, right? Or that little useless Jeremy saved the day? And to think, you were going to repay me by leaving me in another prison world, fully stalked with hungry vamps."_

 _His gaze turned cold as he stared into her eyes. "I'll do whatever I have to to survive, including bringing a group of witchy-vamps with me, but I risked that for you. I saved you," he said, his head ducking down closer to her_. " _Not your best friends Damon and Elena_ , _or anyone else you've helped in the past._ _ **I saved you, but you couldn't save me."**_


End file.
